Interview with a shrink
by Hellsing-Histoire
Summary: When Abraham Hellsing decides to have Dr. Seward evaluate the vampire he has just captured, some surprising information about the No Life King comes to light...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hi there! This is the first fanfic that I'll be writing for :D. Exciting! Anyway, i really hope you enjoy it and if you wish leave a comment ;3. (Credit for inspiration goes to asgardian-viking on tumblr!

' = thought

" = dialog))

"I don't want to.." the vampire grumbled under his breath. It had been two weeks since the infamous Dracula was defeated and inslaved by Abraham Hellsing, and after a few tests and experiments, Abraham decided, or as the vampire put it "had the audacity", to have the Count attend a few sessions of therapy with Dr. seward. "You don't really have a choice, vampire." The hunter said in reply "Now come on and get in." He gestured to a carriage he had summoned. A growl was heard as the vampire reluctantly entered the carraige and took his seat. Abraham followed him in and off they went.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Dr. Seward's office. They got out of the carraige and went inside to the waiting room. The vampire sat in one of the nearby chairs and slouched a bit, which got Abraham's attention. "Come on, sit up properly!" He whispered. Vlad did as he said with a bit of a scowel. After this, a nearby door opened and Dr. Seward stepped out. "Ah, hello, Abraham." He smiled greeting his friend. Abraham shook his hand "hello, doctor. Is everything set for today?" Seward glanced at the vampire sitting in the corner before replying "Yes we're all set." "Good!" The hunter smiled, then looked at Vlad "I'm going to take care of some other business, and I'll be back in an hour. Behave and listen to Dr. Seward understand?" The vampire looked at him for a moment with a dismal expression before giving him a small nod. With that, Abraham left. Seward looked over at Vlad and opened the door to his office "Come in then." And he and the vampire went inside, the doctor shutting the door behind them.

"Go ahead and make youself comfortable." Seward said gesturing to a small couch while he took his own seat. Vlad glanced over the room before sitting, slouching a little like before and crossing his arms. Seward pulled out some paper and carefully placed it on a clipboard, then pulled a small pencil off of his desk. "So...how are you feeling?" Seward asked. The vampire looked at him with an arched brow and a questioning expression before looking away. "Is something the matter?" The doctor asked. Once again his question was answered with silence. "..you know we can't make any progress if you don't talk.." he sighed. "I don't want to." Vlad finally spoke up. "Oh, i see. Are you perhaps uncomfortable?" Seward said. "No." The vampire replied coldly. "Then why won't you talk?" The doctor asked, which earned him a bit of a glare. "I don't need any of this.." vlad said. Seward glanced at his paper "Well Abraham thinks you do." Vlad only scoffed in reply. The doctor jotted a few things down before speaking again "..are you upset with Abraham?" The vampire looked "does it matter.." "Of course it does." Seward said "we're here to talk about how you feel." Vlad then turned and rested his legs on the couch, taking up nearly the entire space due to his height. "Well, I don't want to talk. So there you have it." He said with a small huff. Dr. Seward sighed and readjusted his position a bit. 'We'll be here a while..' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: chapter two is here! I hope you guys enjoy it :3 and i also hope to be able to update more often ' )

It had been at least five minutes since Seward had started his therapy session with Vlad, and the poor doctor was having a hard time getting anywhere. The vampire simply refused to cooperate, except for the occasional huff or irritated glance. Seward sighed softly and adjusted his position "...you're a rather stubborn man.." he said. Vlad gave him a short look before looking out the window. "Look, it's very simple.." the doctor continued "..all I want to do is talk to you about anything that may concern you or how you feel. Does that make sense?" "What kind of man talks to people about their feelings.." Vlad looked at him with his brow arched, his words draped in criticism. "A therapist. That's what kind." Seward frowned "It's my job and I believe it to be very important." He took a few notes down on his paper before looking at the vampire again. "Now I've been curious..why exactly did you come here to England?" He asked. Vlad was quiet for a moment then spoke "Well, because I wanted to. Why else would someone do something?" "Is that really it?" Seward continued. "What do you mean?" Vlad asked. "Well I mean..with all that you did when you arrived, it seemed like you have a much more elaborate reason for being here, _specifically_ here." The doctor explained. Now the vampire was quiet with thought. 'What on earth does he mean by "elaborate reason"...?' He thought to himself. Then suddenly he blinked and looked at Seward, his face changing to a slightly irritated expression. "..you're trying to trick me.." the vampire frowned a bit. "Pardon?" Seward said genuinely confused. "You've tricked me into talking with you." Vlad replied. "Quite the contrary, actually.." the doctor stated "I didn't trick you at all. You just responded to my questions." The vampire was about to speak but didn't. Probably because the doctor was right, there was no trickery here. Was Seward finally getting through to him?..

"..Did you possibly come here to gain more territory?.." Seward asked, breaking the silence. Vlad looked at him for a second then turned in his seat, now facing the doctor and his legs and arms crossed. "...perhaps.." the vampire said in a nonchalant tone. He wasn't going to let on that the doctor was near completely correct in his assumption. "Mhm.." Seqard jotted some things down. Vlad watched him closely "..what are you doing..." Seward looked up at him "oh this? it's just my notes.." his head tilted "what are they for?" "To help me see if there's anythjng wrong with you." The doctor explained "and to help me understand you." The vampire rolled his eyes a bit "There's nothing wrong with me." "Really?" Seward asked "Because it doesn't seem like it.." Vlad quickly looked at him "...And what exactly is that supposed to mean?.." he frowned, his tone a bit dark. "Your behavior is certainly nothing like a person who has 'nothing wrong' with them.." he answered the vampire "I have been doing this job for many years and I can tell when someone's psychie is unbalanced." Vlad huffed a bit "Ooh sure you can..." Seward's brow arched "You don't believe me? I can prove it to you." He smirked ever so slightly "For example...right now. Your arms are tightly crossed, and this shows me that you're guarding yourself, trying to keep me out." The vampire went quiet as he briefly glanced at his crossed arms, then looked back to the doctor with a somewhat skeptical look on his face. His was completely oblivious to the action of his arms actually tightening their position.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: here's a new chapter y'all! I hope you enjoy it ;3 also shout out to the guest reviewer with the very helpful advice. It was greatly appreciated :)

Ps: sorry that this chapter is so short ' ))

A few minutes had past since the doctor proved his skills of observation to the Count. Seward stood up and set down his clipboard and pencil, stretching a little bit before looking at Vlad "Since we'll be here a while, I think I'll get some tea. I'll return in a moment." He walked out of the office. The vampire watched him leave, hardly giving him a response. He then proceeded to look aimlessly about the room, reading the old degrees framed on the wall and observing the features of the portraits on the doctor's desk. Just then Seward returned, taking his former seat as he noticed Vlad looking at a particular picture on his desk. "Ah, that's my mother." He said. Vlad glanced at the doctor "She seems like a lovely woman." Seward certainly didn't expect the Count to say something so polite, especially since the picture was taken in his mother's later years. In fact, he wasn't expecting any sort of reply from the vampire. "Well, thank you." The doctor smiled. After he said this, a young woman walked in carrying a cup of tea. Seward nodded and thanked her as the cup was handed to him. Vlad looked at the woman curiously, recognizing her as the secretary he had seen upon coming in. The girl glanced at him briefly and a slight blush came upon her cheeks before she left. The vampire couldn't help but smirk a little at her reaction, as it happened quite often with him and each time it was still amusing. The doctor took a few more notes down on his paper and stirred the tea a bit before continuing "Speaking on the subject of mothers, perhaps you could tell me a bit about your childhood?"

Suddenly the mood shifted as Vlad's face turned dark. "There's nothing to talk about." He said to the doctor in a stern manner. Seward looked at him, being slightly taken aback by his response. 'Why did he get so defensive all of a sudden..?' He thought to himself. "..Are you sure, Vlad? I'm sure there's something you'd like to-" before the doctor could finish, he was cut off. "I said it's nothing." Vlad responded, almost growling as he did so. Seward took a moment to think, and after doing so concluded that there was certtainly a reason why the Count did not want to speak about his past, and not only that, but he would have to carefully find a way to convince the vampire to speak about it. The doctor broke the silence and spoke rather calmly "Vlad...what happened..?"


End file.
